1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of exterior panels for building construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exterior building panels are subjected to temperature and pressure differentials caused by varying weather conditions. For example, on cold days, the exterior surface of a building panel may be subjected to lower temperatures, which causes the interior surface of the building panel to have a temperature lower than the interior temperature of the building onto which the panel is mounted. Accordingly, moisture within the building condenses on the interior surface of the panel. The condensed moisture must be removed from the inner surface of the panel in order to stop the moisture from accumulating with the building and causing moisture-related problems.
Various systems have been used to try to eliminate the condensed moisture. For example, one system includes a gutter or other reservoir along the lowermost portion of the interior surface of the building panel to receive the condensed moisture. The gutter has a drain opening to allow the condensed moisture to drain to the outside of the building. The gutter has sidewalls with a height selected to provide a volume in the gutter sufficient to store an expected maximum quantity of condensed water as well as to store exterior moisture that is blown into the gutter via the drain opening. Because the pressure caused by strong winds can be quite high, it is possible for such wind-driven moisture to increase within the gutter to a level sufficient to overflow the walls of the gutter. Other systems include flaps over the drain opening that close when high winds or a large pressure differential may force exterior moisture into the gutter via the drain opening. Such flaps are subject to failure and also may prevent the drainage of the condensed moisture during sustained high wind conditions. Other systems include a second chamber below the gutter. The second chamber is open at each end to allow the condensed moisture from the gutter to flow outward at each side of the panel.